eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Phelps
Sarah Phelps wrote 94 episodes of EastEnders from January 2002 to December 2007 and from March 2015 to May 2016, as well as two double episodes and one co-written episode with Tony Jordan. She has also been responsible for series such as No Angels and Holby Blue among others as well as the mini-series Oliver Twist, Great Expectations, Hooten & the Lady, Ordeal by Innocence and The ABC Murders. She also served as the executive producer on The Crimson Field, And Then There Were None, Ordeal by Innocence and The ABC Murders. She also wrote a television adaption of J.K. Rowling's The Casual Vacancy in 2015. Episodes written by Sarah Phelps 2000s 2002 (10 episodes) *Episode 2239 (17 January 2002) *Episode 2304 (10 May 2002) *Episode 2345 (22 July 2002) *Episode 2347 (25 July 2002) *Episode 2381 (23 September 2002) *Episode 2401 (28 October 2002) *Episode 2402 (29 October 2002) *Episode 2409 (11 November 2002) *Episode 2425 (9 December 2002) *Episode 2439 (30 December 2002) 2003 (14 episodes) *Episode 2454 (24 January 2003) *Episode 2500 (15 April 2003) *Episode 2501 (17 April 2003) *Episode 2502 (18 April 2003) *Episode 2529 (5 June 2003) *Episode 2530 (6 June 2003) *Episode 2569 (14 August 2003) *Episode 2570 (15 August 2003) *Episode 2595 (29 September 2003) *Episode 2596 (30 September 2003) *Episode 2597 (2 October 2003) *Episode 2598 (3 October 2003) *Episode 2636 (9 December 2003) *Episode 2637 (11 December 2003) 2004 (20 episodes) *Episode 2654 (5 January 2004) *Episode 2655 (6 January 2004) *Episode 2702 (29 March 2004) *Episode 2703 (30 March 2004) *Episode 2704 (1 April 2004) *Episode 2707 (6 April 2004) *Episode 2712 (15 April 2004) *Episode 2713 (16 April 2004) *Episode 2751 (22 June 2004) *Episode 2756 (1 July 2004) *Episode 2788 (26 August 2004) *Episode 2794 (6 September 2004) *Episode 2819 (19 October 2004) *Episode 2820 (21 October 2004) *Episode 2832/2833 (11 November 2004) (Double episode) *Episode 2842 (29 November 2004) *Episode 2849 (10 December 2004) *Episode 2854 (20 December 2004) *Episode 2855 (21 December 2004) *Episode 2856 (23 December 2004) 2005 (21 episodes) *Episode 2868 (7 January 2005) *Episode 2892 (18 February 2005) *Episode 2911 (24 March 2005) *Episode 2915 (31 March 2005) *Episode 2917 (4 April 2005) *Episode 2922 (12 April 2005) *Episode 2923 (14 April 2005) *Episode 2939 (12 May 2005) *Episode 2940 (13 May 2005) *Episode 2960 (17 June 2005) *Episode 2961 (20 June 2005) *Episode 2975 (14 July 2005) *Episode 2976 (15 July 2005) *Episode 2992 (12 August 2005) *Episode 3001 (29 August 2005) *Episode 3002 (30 August 2005) *Episode 3044 (11 November 2005) *Episode 3058 (6 December 2005) *Episode 3059 (8 December 2005) *Episode 3060 (9 December 2005) *Episode 3069/3070 (25 December 2005) (Double episode and co-written with Tony Jordan) 2006 (13 episodes) *Episode 3080 (9 January 2006) *Episode 3124 (27 March 2006) *Episode 3127 (31 March 2006) *Episode 3132 (10 April 2006) *Episode 3167 (9 June 2006) *Episode 3175 (22 June 2006) *Episode 3190 (20 July 2006) *Episode 3191 (21 July 2006) *Episode 3210 (24 August 2006) *Episode 3211 (25 August 2006) *Episode 3242 (19 October 2006) *Episode 3260 (21 November 2006) *Episode 3261 (23 November 2006) 2007 (13 episodes) *Episode 3287 (1 January 2007 - Part 1) *Episode 3288 (1 January 2007 - Part 2) *Episode 3291 (5 January 2007) *Episode 3319 (23 February 2007) *Episode 3346 (12 April 2007) *Episode 3347 (13 April 2007) *Episode 3350 (19 April 2007) *Episode 3351 (20 April 2007) *Episode 3386 (21 June 2007) *Episode 3387 (22 June 2007) *Episode 3466 (6 November 2007) *Episode 3467 (8 November 2007) *Episode 3481 (4 December 2007) 2010s 2015 (2 episodes) *Episode 5040 (27 March 2015) *Episode 5137 (14 September 2015) 2016 (1 episode) *Episode 5286 (17 May 2016) Category:Writers